


Mutual Understanding

by extraordinari



Series: Glimmer of Sun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, OOC, Traveling Fingers and Wandering Lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: “I’m scared that one day James will win, y’know. He’ll win you over and I’ll have to pick between the rebel and the smart one,” Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m serious!” She groaned as the redhead giggled at her word choice. “Do you know how many times Sirius has hinted at a nice little romp in one of the many broom cupboards?”





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing related to Harry Potter, Warner Bros., etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners...I'm simply taking these characters on a little ride through my imagination.
> 
> Hermione born in Marauders Era AU

“I am not losing you again.” 

Hermione lifted her head slowly, eyes traveling from flat stomach up over pert, beautiful breasts to lock with severe emerald eyes. 

“Oh, Lily.”

“No. Do you understand me?” Lily moved to sit up and instantly Hermione lifted her whole body up and off the red-head, making sure to keep her eyes on Lily’s face and not on her nude form. “I...I swear it, Hermione, I just--”

“What Sirius did really bothered you.” Hermione reached below her legs to grab a blanket and wrapped it around Lily’s body and then hers, their knees touching and Lily resting her head on her shoulder, eyes downcast on Hermione’s painted toes. 

Lily scoot closer to her. “I know we agreed to keep this quiet, but,” Lily huffed in annoyance. “If Sirius gets the gall to just flat out kiss you like that again, right in front of me! Ugh!” 

Hermione felt her stomach warm. Of course, she still felt hornier than she could ever remember being in the last few months...but this warmth. It started in her chest and spread lower and through her whole body. She’d never tell Lily how much power the woman had over her, with simple words or gestures or with that tongue or those fingers, she knew she didn’t have the courage to tell her how truly loved she was, or how much it meant that it seemed the feeling was reciprocated.

“But that’s not even the worst of it! I...I had a nightmare last night and,” Lily’s voice was shaking, “I don’t know how but you disappeared! Just up and vanished and left me alone and no one knew where you’d gone!” Lily pushed herself from Hermione, scooting away and then standing off the bed and pacing the space in front of her. “Dammit, ‘Mione! Do you have any idea what that did to me? I’ve never felt this way before and it scares the shit out of me!”

“Language,” Hermione chided with a smile and watering eyes. “You’re talking a lot more than usual tonight...I wonder why?” Hermione smirked at the now spreading flush on Lily’s cheeks and held out both arms. “Come on, come back to me.” 

Lily hesitated and Hermione held her breath, watching Lily’s mind whirl and spin and finally agreeing to crawl back into her arms. “Listen to me, Evans.” Lily pouted at her, irritated with the use of her surname. “I know you’re scared. I’m scared as well,” Hermione leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’m scared that one day James will win, y’know. He’ll win you over and I’ll have to pick between the rebel and the smart one,” Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m serious!” She groaned as the redhead giggled at her word choice. “Do you know how many times Sirius has hinted at a nice little romp in one of the many broom cupboards?”

“He better keep his little mouth shut,” Lily murmured under her breath and Hermione chuckled. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Lily. We're in this together.” 

Lily responded with traveling fingers and wandering lips and soon breathy moans were filling the room.


End file.
